Characters
'Characters '''refers to any character that has appeared so far in ''The Events of Sudrian History. Appearances The Events of Sudrian History Named Characters In order of appearance: * Diesel 10 - Leader of Diesel 10's Gang; primary antagonist of Season 1. * Diesel - Shunter at Knapford Yards; the first diesel to come to Sodor. * James - Member of The Steam Team; secondary antagonist of Season 1. * Henry - Member of The Steam Team; pulls the flying kipper. * Gordon - Member of the Steam Team; mainline express engine. * Thomas - Member of The Steam Team; protagonist of the series. * Molly - Mixed traffic engine for The Little Western and The Main Line. * Edward - Member of The Steam Team; oldest engine on the island. * Sir Charles Topham Hatt - Controller of the North Western Railway. * Cranky - Crane at Knapford Docks. * Bill - Shunter at the Anopha Quarry. * Ben - Shunter at the Anopha Quarry. * BoCo - Goods engine for the Anopha Quarry and Edward's branch line. * Mavis - Shunter and goods engine for the Anopha Quarry. * Toby - Member of The Steam Team. * Emily - Member of The Steam Team. * Percy - Member of The Steam Team; does the nightly mail run. * Duck - Mixed traffic engine for The Little Western. * Stepney The Bluebell Engine - Shunter at Wellsworth Yards. * Rosie - Shunter at Knapford Docks. * Donald - Mixed traffic engine for The Little Western. * Iron 'Arry - Member of Diesel 10's Gang; secondary antagonist of Season 1. * Iron Bert - Member of Diesel 10's Gang; secondary antagonist of Season 1. * Jeremy - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Den - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Dart - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Splatter - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Dodge - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Lady - Temporary shunter at Knapford Yards. * Arthur - Temporary shunter at Knapford Yards. * Douglas - Mixed traffic engine for The Little Western. * Bridget Amanda Hatt - Charles and Amanda's youngest child. * Sir Stephen Topham Hatt - Charles and Amanda's oldest child. * Amanda Hatt - Charles' wife and mother to Stephen and Bridget. * Seth Oltera - Father to Katie and Joshua; brakevan guard for the North Western Railway. * Will - Member of Lady's former railway; Killed in a shed fire started by Diesel 10. * Elyse - Member of Lady's former railway; Killed in a shed fire started by Diesel 10. * Jordan - Member of Lady's former railway; Killed in a shed fire started by Diesel 10 * Spencer - Member of British Railways. * Caitlin - Member of British Railways. * Katie Oltera - Daughter of Seth and Carol Oltera, Joshua's older sister. * Connor - Member of British Railways. * Bertie - Main bus of the Sodor Roadway company. * Henry McColl - Farmer on the North Western Railway. * Eagle - Former constructor of the North Western Railway. * Stephen - Former constructor of the North Western Railway. * Winston - Former constructor of the North Western Railway. * Clyde - Former constructor of the North Western Railway. * Lincoln - Former constructor of the North Western Railway. * Adam - Former constructor of the North Western Railway. * Neil - Former constructor of the North Western Railway. * Alfred - Former member of the North Western Railway. * Clarence - Former member of the North Western Railway. * Sir Topham Hatt - Former controller of the North Western Railway. * Joshua Oltera - Son of Seth and Carol Oltera, Katie's younger brother. * Roger Feldman - Signalman for the North Western Railway. * Theodore - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Salty - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Violet - One of Diesel 10's hostages. * Charlie - One of Diesel 10's hostages. * Whiff - One of Diesel 10's hostages. * Daniel Bates - Percy's fireman. * Jim - Percy's driver. * Ren - Charles Hatt's assistant. * Lance McClain - Sodor resident, Katie's ex-boyfriend. * Jake - Sodor resident. * Miguel McClain - Sodor resident, Lance's father. * Melissa Hutch - Sodor resident, mother of Ryan and wife of Keith * Ryan Hutch - Sodor resident, son of Melissa and Keith. * Keith Hutch - Sodor resident, father of Ryan, husband of Melissa. * Ted - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Marcus - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Billy - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Tom - Sodor resident, son of Simon. * Simon - Sodor resident, father of Tom. * Lars - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Peter Sam - Narrow Gauge engine. * Duncan - Narrow Gauge engine. * Skarloey - Narrow Gauge engine, brother of Rheneas. * Freddie - Narrow Gauge engine. * Sir Handel - Narrow Gauge engine. * Peter Travis Boomer - Gang leader on the Mainland. * Andrés - Member of Boomer's Gang. * Samuel - Member of Boomer's Gang. * Leon - Sodor resident, police officer. * Katie (Animal) - Henry McColl's sheepdog. * Scruff - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Gerald - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Cameron - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. Unnamed Characters In order of appearance: * Doctor - Employee of Robertson Memorial Hospital. * Diesel 1 - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Diesel 2 - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Diesel 3 - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. * Diesel 4 - Member of Diesel 10's Gang. Unseen Characters In order of mentions: * Manager (Lady's Railway) - Controller of Lady's railway. * Oliver - Former mixed traffic engine for The Little Western. * Carol Oltera - Seth's deceased wife, Katie and Joshua's mother. * Matthew - Winston's old friend who was scrapped in 1900. * Rusty - Narrow Gauge diesel. * Rheneas - Narrow Gauge engine, brother of Skarloey. * Tasha - Ex-Girlfriend of Charles and Peter, shot in the head by Peter. Rolling Stock (Named and Unnamed) In order of appearance: * Troublesome Trucks - Mostly open wagon trucks; used to transfer various goods all over the island. * Annie - One of Thomas' coaches. * The Christmas Coach - A special coach used around the railway. * Clarabel - One of Thomas' coaches. * Henrietta - Toby's very old, yet faithful coach. * Express Coaches - Main coaches used for fast express trains. * S.C. Ruffey - Privately owned Sodor rolling stock. * Toad The Brakevan - Oliver's brakevan. Category:Character Disambiguations